


Disney Hercules AU

by bigbilliamdenbro



Series: Disney Classics AUs [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disney AU, M/M, Other, hercules au, some characters will appear more than other but thats not abt preference or on purpose, the other characters are gonna appear as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbilliamdenbro/pseuds/bigbilliamdenbro
Summary: Ben has always felt different from everyone else, like he couldn’t ever manage to fit in as much as he tried. When he learns about his past, he figures out why, and goes on a journey to fight for his place where he actually belonged. He fought monsters and horrifying creatures along the way, but never did he expect the kind boy he fell in love with to be his worst obstacle.





	1. Prologue - The Gospel Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I think I posted this here once but deleted it accidentally or something?? I don't remember. Anyway, this is a hanslon hercules au with Mike as Meg and Ben as Hercules (the other characters are gonna appear throughout the story).

A long, long time ago, back when the world was new, chaos reigned upon all. The titans ran unruled, spreading fear through everything and everywhere.

And that way it all remained until Zeus, the son of Kronos, defeated them all with a hurl of his thunderbolt, locking them up in the darkest part of Tartarus, the deepest part of all Hades, where the evil was trapped and no god dared going near, sure they would be trapped in there for all eternity, which isn’t exactly what happened, but that part is for later.

So with that battle being won, Zeus was respected by other gods as the ruler of Mount Olympus.

He had a great life there for ages and ages with his wife, Hera, the goddess of family and fertility, reigning over the other gods and the mortals, who all feared and worshipped him for the salvation from the Titans.

And Zeus and Hera had a son, who they decided to call Hercules. You might know him by other names, such as Heracles or… well, we’ll talk about the other name later.

Hercules was destined to great things. He was destined to be a warrior, defeating all his enemies with his godly strength alongside by Pegasus.

And for everyone, that seemed like a good thing.

But Zeus had a problem, and this problem was named Hades.

His brother had always been envious of the empire he had built, the glory he had won, while he had to stay on the underworld, reigning over the dead only.

He was tired of being looked through, underrated.

And when the Fates told him the great thing the boy was destined to do was defeating him and putting an end on his plan to bring chaos back to the world and take over the Olympus, he decided it: the boy had to die.

But how do you kill a god?

You don’t. They’re immortal.

But once made mortal, he knew the baby would be defenseless.

And so he sent his servants, Pain and Panic, to get Hercules.

They kidnapped him and brought him from the Olympus to Earth, giving him the drink that would make him mortal.

But for it to work completely, he was supposed to drink it to the last drop.

And before that could happen, a mortal couple found him.

“Alcmene! Look! It’s a- it’s a baby!”

“What is he doing out here?”

Thinking the kid had become mortal, Pain and Panic changed into venomous snakes and got ready to attack him. And that was the not very pleasant way they found out the boy hadn’t drunk the last drop, and still had the strength of a god.

Alcmene and her husband saw the medal the baby wore, one side with a sign of Zeus’ thunderbolt and the other with Hercules written in it.

Zeus and Hera wanted to bring the boy back and raise him as they should. But as much as they wanted that, Mount Olympus was for gods, and Hercules no longer belonged there.

So they let the couple bring him home and raise him as their parents, which they gladly did.

Hercules’ mortal parents decided to keep the godly part of his life from him, not because they wanted to lie to him, but because they knew how much it could affect him to know that he could’ve been a god, but yet was trapped on earth as a mortal.

So they never told him anything about his parents and gave him a new name: Benjamin (which we are here pretending was a common name on Ancient Greece because of certain purposes), in an attempt to hide any connections with the gods, because they thought that was the safest decision they could take for him to try to keep him away from his enemies.

And that, my dear reader, is the gospel truth.


	2. Chapter 1 - Go The Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has always felt like he didn't belong. Never had he thought there was a much bigger reason for it than he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mike yet but he'll appear soon lol. So will another character.

Ben grabbed the hay they were taking to sell with ease, as if it didnt weight a thing, and signed for his dad. “Where to?”

“You can put it back for now, i still have some talking to do before selling it”

“Can I go with you? Just this time?”

“I’m sorry my boy, but you remember what happened last time. Stay here until I’m back, alright?”

Ben sighed and did as his father asked, putting the hay stack back on the cart they had taken it in to be sold and leaning into it to wait for him to come back.

Ben heard loud laughing coming from the other side of the fair and standed straight again to see where it was coming from. He saw a few boys playing frisbee and laughing. One boy blindly threw it right on his direction, and Ben catched it easily, smiling widely at it.

“Hey! Guys! I caught it! Can I play with you?”

He saw the guys run after him and cheer for him but step back once they saw his face. They gave him some excuse about needing an even number of players for the game they were playing, and Ben just sighed, giving it back to them and pretending he didn’t notice they were 5 and trying to ignore how the rumours about his clumsiness had spread out around town.

He waited by the cart, lost in thoughts, for a few moments, until he saw the same frisbee flying in front of him.

“I got it!”

Ben ran as fast as he could after it, grabbing it right before it hit a pillar… but ended up hitting the pillar himself.

“Oh no,” he said, realizing he had hit the pillar too hard and hearing the base of it cracking. “Its okay, I got it!” Ben yelled as he ran to prevent the pillar from hitting the other ones, getting there a few seconds late.

The pillars started falling to the ground, one by one, and the people inside the space of the fair started panicking.

“I got this I got this!” Ben said again, mentally cursing himself for messing things up again.

When he manage to grab one of the pillars he thought he could stop the crazy mess that was going on, but saw it go downhill once more when it hit another pillar. He tried to pick up with all of them to try and clean the mess his clumsiness caused, but failed it.

Soon, the whole fair was destroyed and he could feel everyone staring at him, and hear them blaming him for everything. He sighed and looked to the floor, not wanting to look at anyone because he knew just the kind of look he would get from them.

“He’s too dangerous to be around us!”

“Why did you bring him here?”

“Im so sorry,” he mumbled under his breath, not knowing what else to say because even if it hadn’t been intentional, he still felt guilty for it, just like every other mess he made.

“You all know he doesnt mean any harm. He’s just a kid! He just… cant control his strength.”

“I don’t care! Keep that freak away from here!” A man said, and Ben saw everyone cheering and agreeing with him, making him have to contain himself from crying.

“Let’s go kid.” His dad told him, and they slowly rode out of the place.

—

“Ben! You cant let the things they said get to you! You’re just special, and they don’t know how to deal with it”

“No dad! They’re right! I am a freak! No matter how much I try to fit in, i can’t. I always mess everything up. Sometimes.. sometimes i feel like I don’t belong here.”

His dad had a look in his eyes that Ben couldn’t understand that well, as if he felt guilty about something.

“Ben…”

“Its okay. I know it doesn’t make any sense.” Ben said, running off to some place else to think.

He sat by a spot not much far away from where his father was, but far enough that he could have some time by himself to think in peace.

He saw as sun went down slowly by the horizon, filling the sky with an orange-golden glow and layed on the grass, closing his eyes and imagining, daydreaming of the perfect place.

There, people wouldn’t see him as a freak. They would cheer for him, support him. There, he would truly belong, fit in.

And it hurt to think that he would do anything for all that, but that the place he dreamt of wasnt real.

Yes, he would do anything to feel like he belonged. But maybe everyone else was right. Maybe he would just always be a freak.

But that was Ben, after all.

And if there’s something he’s always been, that something is hopeful.

—

After spending some time there, he opened his eyes and realized the night had already come, with a million stars shining up on the clear dark sky, and he had lost track of time.

He walked back home, spending the whole way daydreaming just a little more, and was confused when he saw both of his parents waiting for him outside the house when he got there.

“Ben. Your father and I need to tell you something.”

And with that, they all sat down and they told Ben his story. His real story.

“But… if you two found me… then where am I from?”

His parents shared a look and he only then noticed his mother was holding something. A medal, that she handed to him with a smile.

Ben held on to the object like his life depended on it.

“Is this…”

“It’s the symbol of the gods, son. You had this on your neck the night we found you.”

“And what about this name?”

His parents shared a sad look once again. “It’s your name. Hercules. We thought… we thought it was best to change it in case of danger.”

Ben stood silent for a while, needing some time to take in what everything the just told him meant, to realize that there was a reason he felt like he didn’t belong anywhere.

“This… this is it! This might be the answer to why I’ve always felt so… different.”

“I’m sorry we kept this from you, Ben. We both are”

“It’s okay. I know… I know you were just trying to protect me. But now… I know the truth. And maybe that can be the key to find somewhere I actually fit in and… I have to find the answers. I have to visit Zeus’ temple”

His parents smiled at him.

“Of course my boy.”

“We know, Benny.”

Ben started packing his things as quickly as he could, not wanting to waste a second more. When he was done, he wrapped his parents in a hug. Shedding some silent tears of his own when he saw his mothers’.

“I’ll be back, okay? And… and when i’m back I’ll be a hero. I’ll make you proud.”.

“You already have, Hercules.”

And with that, he finally turned his back and went on his way to meet his destiny, find his purpose.

To go the distance.


End file.
